<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by senbeikun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680939">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/senbeikun/pseuds/senbeikun'>senbeikun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Wish ~ A Keith Zine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/senbeikun/pseuds/senbeikun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post canon. After a rescue operation in another planet, Keith and his new Blade team- Lotor's former generals and Lahn- make a detour on Earth, where he meets familiar faces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acxa &amp; Keith (Voltron), James Griffin &amp; Keith (Voltron), Keith &amp; Keith's Father (Voltron), Keith &amp; Krolia (Voltron), Keith &amp; Lotor's Generals (Voltron), Keith &amp; The Blade of Marmora, Keith &amp; Voltron Paladins, MFE Pilots &amp; Voltron Paladins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The_Blade_of_Marmora</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith was treading through the uneven path of a forest. Around him were towering trees, at least ten times the size of the tallest trees on Earth, most of them leafless and withered. He had his mother’s Luxite blade on his left hand, transformed and ready in case he encountered more of the space pirates they fought earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Lahn, what’s your status?” He asked over his Blade suit’s built in communicator</p><p> </p><p>“No sightings of the survivors so far. I’m patrolling the outskirts, keeping an eye out for any more pirates. So far I’ve already taken five of them down,” Lahn replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Just make sure to stay low. The people of Oken are very elusive. The last thing we need is for them to run away when we need to evacuate them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Acxa, how are things up there?”</p><p> </p><p>“The cruiser is still in stealth mode and orbiting the planet. I’m right above the ruins of the capital. No signs of any more space pirates up here. It looks like you’ve already driven most of them away when you came with Commander Lahn and the scout teams ahead of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I don’t think they’re going to come back, not when they’ve already taken everything from the Okenians. But this planet is dying, we need to get everyone out of here before it’s too late. Ezor, Zethrid, are you guys ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir!” Ezor chirped over the comms. “The transporters are all set to go, all I need is Zethrid to lead them here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Keith turned to his cosmic wolf and touched his soft fur. “Everything’s ready. Let’s go, buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>At those words, they disappeared. They reappeared at the entrance of a ravine, where the other agents reported sightings of the Okenians going in and out to bring in supplies when the sun goes down. Keith and the cosmic wolf snuck in, and it didn't take long for them to locate their hideout.</p><p> </p><p>He heard voices and that prompted him to hide. The young Blade Leader jolted when he felt something rubbing against his knee. He looked down and gazed right into the bright, round golden eyes of a creature that looked like a cat, the size of a medium dog.</p><p> </p><p>He crouched down to scratch the back of its ears. “What are you doing here, little fella?” His voice was barely above a whisper, but his smile reached his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The cat climbed up on his lap- prompting him to sit on the ground- and happily settled there. His soft touches caused the docile creature to purr, but the sound that came from the lithe body was as loud as his hoverbike.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, no no no shhh…”      </p><p> </p><p>“So you finally came.”</p><p> </p><p>An alien woman, with the body structure mostly like that of a human’s, except with the head, tail, and sharp claws of a cat, approached them. The cat on his lap jumped off and walked towards the woman as Keith stood. His head- including the tip of his hair sprout- only got up to about the cat lady’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean no harm. You all know this planet is dying. We’re here to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith transformed his sword into a dagger, before he put it back in the scabbard attached to his father’s fanny pack to prove what he said.</p><p> </p><p>The alien lady looked impressed by the sight, then smiled. “I know. My name is Nella. The Elder One has told us that when the time comes for us to leave our planet, a descendant of the noble warriors who wield the blood sword shall appear before us. That which you carry must be the blood sword.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s head tilted to one side. “I’m not too sure about ‘blood sword’, but our blades are tied to our life force.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come with us. The Elder One wishes to introduce you to our people. His prophecy has come to pass.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith nodded. When the cat rubbed its head against him again, Nella chuckled. “He’s not usually that affectionate. Looks like The Elder One has taken a liking to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith smiled down at the cat. It lasted for about half a second and was instantly replaced by a dumbfounded look when Nella’s words sank in.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘</em>This<em> is The Elder One?!’</em></p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Keith led the Okenians to the edge of the forest where Zethrid, now joined by Lahn, were standing guard. They looked weak, underfed, and still scared that pirates would come attack. They were halfway to the clearing where Ezor set up the transporters that would bring everyone up to the cruiser when the ground started shaking. Keith frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like the planet is crumbling faster. We don’t have much time. The trees and uneven terrain make it impossible for the cruiser to land, so the only way for us to get up there are those transporters. Hurry!”</p><p> </p><p>They all ran as best as they could, but in their state, most of them could only move so much. The Elder One led his people along with Zethrid while Keith, his cosmic wolf, and Lahn took up the rear, helping up those who were tripping and falling along the way. When they finally reached the clearing, the rumbling got worse and the ground cracked- some parts elevating and others sinking, causing Okenians to lose their balance.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to help the elderly and children get there first. Let’s move!” Keith yelled out.</p><p> </p><p>At his words, cosmic wolf teleported the elderly straight to the cruiser, Lahn and Zethrid grabbed as many kids as they could and bolted for the transporters, while Keith made sure no one was left behind. The Okenian man in front of him slipped from another quake and almost fell off a suddenly elevated ground, but Keith caught him and tossed him onto the transporter just in the nick of time before the ground split, prompting Ezor to activate it and lift off before getting swallowed between the cracks. Keith held on, but lost his hold on the transporter when the ground pushed up, jolting it. But Lahn caught his hand just in time and pulled him up. The transporter went up in the air like an elevator without cables, and the Okenians watched in sadness and resignation as their home crumbled before their very eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“How’s everyone?” Keith asked as he stepped into the bridge, his cosmic wolf by his side.  </p><p> </p><p>“They’re in pretty bad shape,” Acxa reported, concerned. “They have spent so many days hiding from the pirates and starving after their planet has been pillaged. At this rate, we don’t know if they’ll be able to survive the long journey back to Daibazaal, even if we go on hyperdrive.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a much closer galaxy that has a planet we can take them to.” Keith said pensively. “I’ll have to contact Krolia and Kolivan.” He opened the built in computer on his Blade suit and sent a message. After he closed it, he picked up a first aid patch from the box beside Acxa then helped her and the other agents in the room put it on the injured Okenians.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith, what are you doing?” Acxa looked surprised. “You should rest. You were already on another mission before this one, and you’ve been up for weeks since you went ahead with the scout teams. You must be exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p>“They need our help. I won’t be able to rest until we get them to their new home.” Keith grinned softly at Acxa, saying thanks with his eyes. Then he grabbed a few packs of liquid and snacks and gave them to the children, who were gathered around the cosmic wolf, petting him. As he sat down to talk to them, The Elder One climbed on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“You did great.” Keith scratched the back of his ears. “You protected your people.”</p><p> </p><p>The Elder One drew his face to the young Blade’s forehead in a head bonk, before settling on his lap. Not too far from them, Acxa asked Nella.</p><p> </p><p>“You call him the Elder One, but how old is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Older than you and I” Nella chuckled. Looking up, she continued “If I remember correctly, seventeen thousand years old.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith momentarily paused from petting the cosmic creature in his lap, who looked so content and was purring as loud as his hoverbike. Not long after, a screen projected from his arm and flashed a message from Krolia. Smiling at the fuffy cat whose wide golden eyes were gazing curiously up at him, Keith made the announcement.</p><p> </p><p>“We got the Council’s permission. We’re going to Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“So you honestly thought you could come back here without saying anything?”Pidge scowled… for about half a second, before going back to cuddling The Elder One, who looked so cozy in her arms, purring.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, it was unexpected. We were on a mission and-“</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Keith. Quit it with the antisocial act. I know you missed us.” Lance cut him off, before putting an arm around one of the Okenians gathered around him. “’Kay ladies, look at the camera and say Keeeith!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t being antisocial! And would you stop using my name like tha-“</p><p> </p><p>A tray of wraps appeared in front of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You think they like Spexican food?”</p><p> </p><p>“Spe what?” Keith scowled curiously at Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Space Mexican food. You know, the space burritos I used to make for you guys. The one with-“</p><p> </p><p>“You can stop right there, Hunk!!!” Lance yelled over whatever the intergalactically renowned chef was going to say. “It tastes like my mee-maw’s cooking and that’s all we need to know. Don’t need all the extra deets.”</p><p> </p><p>Surrounded by his friends all talking to him at the same time, Keith could feel the beginnings of a headache. But he was happy to be surrounded by people he never expected to see. Plus Earth’s representatives allowed them to take the Okenians to Earth. Now his team could finally relax.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a pretty quiet welcome.” Ezor commented, looking around at everyone in the room. “When your buff pal returned from his honeymoon, I saw videos and it was so grand- complete with a Garrison parade and all. But you’ve been gone on rescue missions for two years and are also the former Leader of Voltron but all you got is…” Ezor blinked. Twice. “Nothing, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it kind of was an emergency stop.” Keith answered, then turned to Pidge. “How did you guys find out anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told them.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith turned towards the entrance, where Veronica had just walked in along with the other MFE pilots. The cosmic wolf, who had been standing beside him all this time, left and walked towards their leader. James, excited to see the cosmic creature, crouched down to pet him.</p><p> </p><p>“More like, Acxa told me so I told them.” The older of the sharpshooter siblings clarified.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you guys keep in touch?” Lance looked surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we do.” Ignoring Lance’s disbelief, Veronica moved on to say hi to Keith then to Acxa so they could chat.</p><p> </p><p>Keith could feel eyes on him. He looked around and saw James, who was petting his wolf, staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You look really pale. Are you all right?” Keith’s fellow top pilot asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a bit of migraine. I’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whenever you say ‘a bit’ it’s always an understatement. You should go to the infirmary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spoken like a true class president” Ina whistled.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith.”</p><p> </p><p>All eyes in the room turned towards the door when a mellow voice called the youngest Marmoran agent’s name. Krolia had just walked in with Kolivan in tow. Keith’s face relaxed into a smile. “Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>But as soon as he laid eyes on her, all his energy slipped away. As he was walking towards her, his whole body suddenly felt heavy, and every step, every breath, needed effort. He collapsed right into her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you’ve been so busy taking care of everyone, you forgot to take care of yourself.” She gently chided, while caressing her son’s soft mullet locks.</p><p> </p><p>“If I may?” James approached them and put Keith’s arms around his shoulders, then lifted him up in a piggyback ride. In his half awake, half asleep state, Keith thought back on the time his dad passed away. He had nowhere else to go, and nothing else to do. So he went to school right after the funeral. He didn’t have any appetite, so he carried on the days without eating anything. But because of that, one hot day during their P.E. class, he passed out from heat exhaustion on the tracks.</p><p> </p><p>Their class president, James Griffin, was the first one to get to him. He pulled him up and carried him on his back, just as he was doing today. And on the way to the infirmary, gave him a long litany of how important it was to take care of one’s body- especially for an aspiring space pilot.</p><p> </p><p>Keith could no longer tell when he fell asleep, but that continued on into a dream about his father, during his earliest memory of walking around town, he tripped. His dad tried to carry him, but little Keith shook his head. “I’m okay. I’m a big boy now.”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, his father knelt in front of him. With a gentle look in his eyes, he said to him, “Son, I know you’re strong. Very strong!” He flexed his muscles. “But sometimes, when you need it, it’s okay to ask for help. And if someone wants to help, take it. It’s how people show they love you, by taking care of you. So won’t you let daddy carry you?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith nodded, pouting. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He put his little arms around his father who lifted him up. His father’s arms and the warmth they offered gave him the safest place in the world. And even long after he was gone, for Keith it was still the safest place in the universe.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A quiet groan escaped his lips as his eyes parted open. Looking around, the first thing he saw was Krolia, sitting on the edge of his bed. He could also feel his cosmic wolf’s warmth on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom..”</p><p> </p><p>Krolia turned to him and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay. We’re at our house?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t remember? You woke up at the infirmary a couple of days ago and told me you wanted to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith instantly sat up, making the blanket slide off his chest. “Couple of days ago?! Just how long was I out for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Three days. You must have been extremely exhausted.” Krolia brushed the fringe blocking his eyes and tucked it behind his ear. “You need to be more careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Mom” Keith pouted, looking at his mother with puppy dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Krolia smiled, then kissed his forehead. “Is there anything you want?”</p><p> </p><p>With a bitter smile, Keith answered. “Actually, since we’re here. There’s somewhere I want to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Krolia nodded. There was no explanation needed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>After Keith got dressed and ate, his mom took him to his father’s old garage where a surprise was waiting for him. Keith’s eyes widened at the sight, and he had the brightest smile on his face when his mother tossed him the keys.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad’s hoverbike!”</p><p> </p><p>Keith bolted and hugged his hoverbike like an old friend. After he had his mother got on, he drove out into the desert, signing his own made up little song.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*** Mom and I are out for a riiiide ***  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>*** In my dad’s hoverbiiike ***</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Krolia couldn’t help but smile. And sing along.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the cemetery, both agents were surprised to see Kolivan and the other Blade of Marmora lined up along the gravestone bearing the name of Keith’s father. As soon as they got there, the agents marched into a circle, took out their blades, which were already in their transformed state, and laid it all on the ground. The tips were pointing to each other on the inside, while the edges of the handles formed a perfect circle on the outside, leaving a small gap- enough for one sword.</p><p> </p><p>“Kolivan…” Krolia grinned at her old friend and comrade, voice filled with gratitude. Kolivan wordlessly smiled back, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom… wasn’t this the Marmoran ritual we performed back in Daibazaal to honor the Fallen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and now we’re doing it here. For your father.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the unspoken question on Keith’s face, Kolivan explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father lived and died protecting others. And that is no different from every single Blade of Marmora’s code of honor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Thank you, Kolivan.” Keith smiled, then turned to his mother and passed his knife… <em>their</em> knife… to her.</p><p> </p><p>Krolia took it and transformed the knife into its full form- a beautiful, elegant Luxite sword. As soon as she laid it beside all the other swords, the Marmoran symbol on the hilt of every single blade glowed. She knelt in front of the final resting place of the only man she ever loved.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for giving me the greatest gift.” She said, holding Keith’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After the Okenians they rescued took a liking to Earth and decided to live there, Keith, Krolia, and the rest of the Blades decided to go back to Daibazaal. Keith was surprised to see his room filled with presents, and when he asked why, Ezor said the Galra were worried when they found out he was sick, and wanted to give their youngest kin get well presents.</p><p> </p><p>“And how exactly did they find out?” Keith’s eyes drooped.</p><p> </p><p>While he was on Earth, he walked in on Pidge and Lance laughing about posts Ezor was showing to them, under a certain account called the-real-flippity-hair. He dreaded knowing what was posted on it. Ezor just flashed him her sweetest, most innocent smile. “I just remembered Acxa wanted to talk to you so I’ll be off now!” And she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Keith sighed. Acxa came in and gave him a little device.</p><p> </p><p>“When we were redesigning the imperial palace before opening it to the public, I was tasked to go through Prince Lotor’s belongings and I found this.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Acxa pressed on the only button on it, and from the tiny device a gigantic sphere was projected, with writings in ancient Galran language, which Keith now knew how to decipher thanks to his mother and Lotor’s former governess.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a map of the entire known universe. This is incredible…!” Keith looked at it with wide-eyed wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“Before Lotor found out about Oriande and became obsessed with Altean alchemy and quintessence, this was his passion. This… was also why I became loyal to him. He wanted to explore the universe, travel to unknown worlds, and meet all kinds of people. He loved flying more than anything and anyone. In fact, when he first fought the Black Lion, he wanted to meet its pilot- you. But… the rest is history. Still,” Acxa turned off the cosmic map, reached for the young Galra’s hand, and put in on his upturned palm. “I’m sure he would have wanted you to have it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I will put it to good use. There’s so much more about the Galra,” Keith looked at his cosmic wolf,“and the universe that I have yet to learn.”</p><p> </p><p>Surrounded by his mother, the Blades, his wolf, and his whole Galra family, Keith knew that he could fly as high and as far as he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Because he would always have a home to return to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! Thank you so much for reading this little fic. It's my piece for Wish ~ A Keith Zine [Tumblr user: @keithzine]. I hope you enjoyed it, and please share with me your thoughts with a comment. It means everything to me :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>